


Sunshine and Home

by kitkat0723



Series: Love Letters 'Verse [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters Verse fic, M/M, Married Buddie, Mentions of the Fire fam, Teenage Christopher, That's all this is is Fluff, Vacation, amusement park rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: The Buckley-Diaz men are on vacation in Hershey Park Pennsylvania. Teenage Christopher isn't happy his parents kiss every chance they get.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Love Letters 'Verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805962
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Sunshine and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> I promised Cookie I would try to make up for ruining her emotional stability by writing her some fluffy fluff. Well, cookie I hope you like it! 
> 
> This is also my THIRTIETH fic within the 9-1-1 fandom. I cannot believe I've written this many fics for this fandom. WOW. 
> 
> This is set a few years outside of the love letters series I wrote with Shanachie. Hope you enjoyed this fluff!
> 
> cross-posted on Tumblr.

All around them, families are laughing and happy. Children smiling ear to ear as they’re herded from spot to spot, attraction to attraction. Parents' arms piled high with gifts and bags, food, and stuff. Buck’s own arms are loaded down with stuffed animals, a caricature drawing of the three of them, and their bags. He doesn’t mind carrying all of it, especially with the scene before him. Eddie and Christopher are up ahead, enough room near the barricade that Buck can set some of their stuff at his feet, and watch. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he waits for the perfect photo opportunity. Christopher and Eddie are waiting in line for their turn at the Scrambler. It’s the second ride of the day for them. Buck went earlier, now it was Eddie’s turn. Lunch had long been consumed, the only thing remaining the cotton candy they’d had for dessert. Looking on, Buck sees Eddie crouch down to say something to Christopher. Although now, since their son was fourteen he didn’t have to bend down very far.    
His husband and their son throw their heads back in twin peels of laughter, then look over to him with a wave and goofy looks on their face. Buck waved back and snapped a few photos, smiling wide. He loved his family like this. Happy, carefree. Especially Eddie. Closing in on forty, grey had started to barely show in his hair. He had been letting it grow out this summer, so it was longer on top and shorter on the sides. The laugh lines around his eyes more pronounced with age and years married between them.    
Buck waited for them while they took their ride, Christopher’s laugh, deeper now since he started to hit puberty, unmistakeable. Buck tucked the sound away, something to play when the days at work seemed to stretch and make the aches hurt more. They joined him ten minutes later, still laughing, holding their stomachs. Eddie’s head tilted to the side, his Amber eyes asking a silent, ‘are you okay?’ Stepping over, Buck nodded, pulling Eddie into his embrace.    
**“I like your laugh** when you and Christopher are together. It sounds like sunshine from home and memories of movie nights and video games.” Bending his head slightly, he caught Eddie’s lips with his, feeling the other man sigh against him.    
“Dad! Papa!” Christopher groaned, embarrassed. Buck broke the kiss first looking over at their son.    
“Hey, you know how mushy we get when we’re apart from each other.”    
The signature teenage eye roll that reminded Buck of Eddie, made an appearance. “It was ten minutes. Can you two please stop kissing all the time?”    
Eddie laughed and bent to pick up a bag, slinging it over his shoulder after taking a water bottle from it. “Christopher, we’ve been married for four years, how many times are you going to tell us that?”    
They gathered up their things to head to their next destination, though there wasn’t a set plan.    
“Until the two of you listen. If we were back home at least I could hide in my room.” Christopher took the bag of cotton Candy Buck held out.    
“Sorry kiddo, I love your dad too much to stop doing that.” Buck ruffled his hair, earning him a scowl.    
He didn’t relish the teenage attitude, but not even his son’s shifting attitude could dampen his mood. Looking at his watch, he saw it was near dinner time. “Alright, where are we headed for dinner? What is everyone in the mood for?”    
Christopher and Eddie answered at the same time. “Italian. Tacos.”    
Buck laughed. “I would kill for an honest to goodness Patty Melt right now. So room service it is.”    
“But there’s still the factory to see!” Christopher stopped and looked up at his parents.    
“That’s for the last day. Before we catch our flight. Besides, if we go today, that means your dad won’t have his candy bar by the time we get home. Then I have to hear how he wants chocolate.”    
Eddie bumped his shoulder into his husbands before reaching down and intertwining their fingers. “It’s not my fault my husband makes a good candy bar.”    
Buck rolled his eyes, much like their son, as they made their way to the front of the park to exit and head back to their rooms. “It’s just a regular plain Hershey bar with add-ins Eddie. Not really that special.”    
“It is to me.” Eddie laid his head on Buck’s shoulder as they exited the park.    
Back in their rooms, the door between theirs and Christopher’s propped open, Buck ordered their food, then joined Eddie on the two-person couch on the other side of the room. Eddie wrapped his arm around Buck’s shoulder, and the two of them went through their camera rolls, the day playing back for them in snapshots of the perfect moments. Buck paused on the one he took before Eddie and Christopher got onto the last ride of the day.    
“Looking at how cute the two of you are here, I can’t believe the attitude that comes out from both of you.”    
“I heard that!” Christopher appeared at the door, sans crutches this time.    
Buck looked over and chuckled. “Stop eavesdropping.”    
Christopher grinned. “I get it from my papa.”    
Eddie busted out laughing, releasing Buck to hold his sides. “I love you, kid.”    
Buck pushed his husband's shoulder, then looked over at Christopher. “Why are you eavesdropping?”    
Holding out his phone, he pointed down at it. “Denny and Harry sent photos from Cedar Point.”    
Buck took the phone and moved through the photos. The boys wearing twin grins at various rides and attractions and with food. “I’m so glad they’re having fun. Still upset you couldn’t go?”    
Christopher shrugged. “We planned a camping trip, close to home, don’t freak out. For when we all get back.”    
Eddie and Buck looked at each other then back to their son. “If you’re sure you can do it, then you’re more than welcomed to go. We know it’s not a lot of fun to hang with your parents.” Eddie told him.    
“Their parents are with them too. Just at the resort and not kissing every two seconds in front of them.” Chris sat on the footrest, leaning back against the couch.    
Buck reached over and again ruffled Christopher’s hair. “You love us anyway.”    
“Papa! And yes, I do.” He took his phone back and started texting again.    
“Well, we’ve been replaced by a cell phone, movie?” Buck asked Eddie.    
“Something where things blow up,” Eddie told him. Secretly they’re both pleased the Disney phase was past them, although the three of them often watched when one of them was having a bad day.    
As Buck turned on a movie, Eddie got up to answer the door, their food arriving and making all their stomachs growl. They settled back, plates in hand watching the movie, content to be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
